Twisted Ones
by Kalika1
Summary: A day in the life of an OFC and Daniel, post Goa'uld invasion of Earth. Very very angsty!


My First non-romance fic, so lemme know what you think!

--

Angel Carter-O'Neill awoke with the grim knowledge that something, she wasn't quite sure yet what, was wrong. She was beginning to get used to it. It was the same feeling she had every morn-well, every time she woke up. In this pit, day and night meant nothing. Every time she woke up she had forgotten that the Goa'uld had taken over Earth, that she was a prisoner, and Apophis and his queen's second favorite "pet," and the remembering wasn't getting any easier with time.

A groan from across the room heralded the awakening and remembering of the only other survivor of the SGC and the "gods" favorite "pet", Daniel Jackson. He had been spared for the same reason she had, because it killed him to see Apophis and Amaunet, especially as they were now. "You awake?" She tried to make light of their situation in her reply. It hurt to act like it didn't hurt, but she did it anyway, more for her own sake than Daniel's.

"You ever known me to sleep later than you, Cowboy?" One of these days, if she lived long enough, she'd figure out why she started calling him Cowboy. One of these days.

"Yeah. What's the schedule for today?" Daniel tried to follow up her humor.

"Ah, same as usual. Leashes, parades before the system lords, and a good beating if we're lucky." Both of them were bruised and battered from their time as Apophis and Amaunet's favored "pets." She stopped for a minute and tried to figure out what today would be. "How you holding up?" Daniel sighed in the dark.

"Fine." She heard him shift as she gingerly touched the swollen left side of her face. "Relatively." She knew he was referring to the right side of his own face, which was as swollen as the left of hers. Apophis found some sadistic pleasure in leaving them with twin bruises across their faces, and had renamed them in an effort to degrade them: Sinister for Angel, and Dexter for Daniel. He had not been amused when Daniel pointed out that the words were Latin, not Egyptian, and Angel had suggested he go do something inappropriate with his slimy self in both languages. They both had vague memories of being beaten first with a staff weapon, then with the flat of a blade of some sort. They'd torn up the filthy sheets they'd had in their pit and used them as bandages.

"I think today's the day Ba'al and his queen come to Earth." The "treaty" Ba'al was working out with Apophis meant nothing to Angel and Daniel except someone else might get the chance to beat them senseless. Daniel groaned, and Angel wished she could spare him the pain of seeing Ba'al's queen, but she couldn't even spare herself from seeing Apophis and his queen.

"Slaves, Kree!" That was Teal'c, come to collect them for today's activities. They stayed on their cots, holding on to every second of rest they could, until Teal'c activated the harnesses both wore, which dragged them to his side. Though Teal'c had betrayed his god, Apophis had brainwashed him again, and this time it held. Held to the point he had personally tortured and killed both General Hammond, who'd been visiting the SGC, and General Landry. The light in the halls burned their dark-adjusted eyes, but Teal'c kept the devices locked at a range of less than five feet, forcing them along. If either got any further than that, the harnesses would tighten until they either suffocated or were cut in 

half. Angel would carry a nasty scar across her lower rib cage from the first time she'd tested the devices.

As they arrived at the door to the "god's" throne chamber, which had once been a room used for negotiations before the goa'uld had taken over, Daniel stumbled, tripped. Angel dove down at his side, putting herself between him and the boot Teal'c had aimed at him. She heard more than felt her ribs crack. She almost laughed. Apophis would be pissed.

"Jaffa, Kree!" She flinched. It would never get any easier to hear that voice. Next to her, Daniel had pulled himself back to his feet and was pulling at her arm.

"Gotta get up, Angel. Don't give him any more excuses." But she'd already heard Apophis. It killed her to hear him. She was supposed to have protected the owner of that voice, and this had happened. She had screamed for what felt like days when she'd realized what happened.

Teal'c shoved Daniel into the room and grabbed Angel by one arm, dragging her in behind him. He tossed her at Amaunet's feet, though she managed to curl up enough to not touch them. Realizing the harness hadn't tightened, she dragged herself to all fours and crawled to Amaunet's side, barely leaning her head against the goa'uld queen's leg. Daniel was on Apophis's left side, between him and his queen, his head bowed and eyes closed. They were both trying desperately to not notice that Apophis and his queen were too pale to be their Egyptian hosts, their hair too light.

"Sinister." Angel made herself look up, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Apophis's gauntleted right hand renewed the bruise on her face. She swallowed the pain, letting her head smack into the side of Amaunet's throne, but forcing herself to remember this pain was nothing. As she let her head return to it's place on Amaunet's leg, she heard Daniel getting the same treatment in reverse. His pain hurt her more than her own. Her eyes popped open as she twisted just enough to see if he was okay. Teal'c's hand also happened to be in her view, and she noticed he was carrying a fear stick. She sighed in a sort of relief. Both she and Daniel could handle a fear stick.

The weapons were designed to drag up your worst fear and make you believe it had come true. It was, to most, even worse than the pain sticks that were Teal'c favorite weapons, but they had a glaring weakness. If one's worst fear had already come true, they couldn't hurt you. If you had no fear left, the devices were just clubs.

Looking up into the glowing eyes of Major General Jack O'Neill and his queen, Colonel Samantha Carter, Angel and Daniel had no fear left to give. They were living their worst nightmares.

--

Though, I guess, if you really REALLY stretched it, you could call it a O'Neill/Carter established relationship.


End file.
